Agent Spider
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Peter Parker no se convierte en un súper héroe sino en un agente de SHIELD bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury y con Jessica Drew como su mentor. Comicverse. Parejas no definidas. Cambio de Título. ONGOING.
1. Loss of Inocence

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto en el mundo de los fanfic. A diferencia de mis otras historias centradas en Spider-Man, en esta ocasión será un agente de SHIELD con su propio equipo y bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury.**

* * *

***El universo será solo de Marvel. No existirá crossover con otras series.**

* * *

***A propósito, decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios como por ejemplo en el título y algunas correcciones en la redacción que antes no había notado.**

* * *

***Bueno, espero que les guste y ante cualquier duda, me pueden mandar un PM.**

* * *

"**Agent Spider****"**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Chapter #000'

'Loss of Inocence'

_Creado y Finalizado: 09/05/2014_

_Editado y Corregido: 26/08/2015_

* * *

**A** simple vista no aparentaban más que cualquier otra familia tipo de clase media viviente de los suburbios de la enorme ciudad de Nueva York.

Eran tres personas en total y parecían llevar una vida plena tal como sus rostros se mostraban mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

Un hombre y su esposa, ambos acompañados por un niño.

El niño llevaba la más grande de las sonrisas como si nada más en el mundo importara, lo cual a esa edad y en esas circunstancias.

Sin embargo y especialmente con ellos, las apariencias engañan.

Aunque el niño lo ignoraba por completo, tanto el hombre como la mujer eran agentes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

La cuestión es que tampoco acababan allí las cosas.

Ellos pertenecían a la mundialmente conocida Agencia de Espionaje y Defensa del País abreviadamente llamada con cariño o desdén, dependiendo del caso, SHIELD.

Aquél que conociese la situación, sabía de inmediato que no se trataba de cualquier cosa ni mucho menos de algo menor.

El hombre se llama Richard Parker y sus obligaciones para la organización SHIELD consistía principalmente en el departamento de ciencias y tecnologías.

A decir verdad, Richard podía considerarse uno de los tantos personajes sobresalientes que pululaban en SHIELD a instancias principalmente del Director.

Varios inventos manufacturados por su cerebro se volvieron una rutina de uso para quienes lo habían contratado poco tiempo después de graduarse en la Universidad Empire State.

Richard Parker vio en aquella ocasión la grandísima oportunidad de su vida y por supuesto no iba a desaprovecharla.

Para Richard supuso un acondicionamiento perfecto en la organización y sus talentos le permitieron rápidas promociones que incluso impresionaron al actual Director de SHIELD: el legendario General Nick Fury, héroe de guerra.

También impresionaron al jefe de su departamento Henry Pym quien lejos de mostrarse envidioso, pudo observar en su más novato subordinado un compañero de creación estupendo y con el que simplemente congeniaba para llevar a cabo las ideas más radicales, aunque dentro de los parámetros establecidos por SHIELD.

En tanto que para Richard, también cada vez que podía, agradecía tanto el hecho de encontrase en SHIELD y con Pym, sobretodo por sus indirecta participación que lo llevó a conocer a la joven Mary Fitzaptrick, la que sería el amor de su vida y futura esposa y madre de su hijo.

Mary en ese entonces trabajaba como la ayudante principal de laboratorio en la sección de Biología y Recursos Ambientales de la Organización bajo la tutela de Maria Trovaya, por ese entonces esposa de Henry Pym.

Maria recordaba como en una ocasión había invitado a la chica irlandesa a que la acompañase a conocer a su esposo y como Richard se encontraba allí, el encuentro fue inevitable pero para nada extraño ya que la atracción cuasi instantánea entre ellos surgió.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que se podía, se permitían pasar el tiempo juntos y formando así una firme relación que sobrevivió largas jornadas laborales, ataques terroristas perpetrados por HYDRA y por IMA o incluso tener que mentirle a sus parientes debido a que sus trabajos manejaba prácticamente con información clasificada.

Para Mary Fitzpatrick, huérfana desde los 15 años no suponía problema alguno.

Su madre había muerto tras parirla y su padrastro la dejaría tras sufrir un ataque al corazón en el mismo día de su quinceavo cumpleaños.

A partir de ese momento, Mary nunca había vuelto a festejar su cumpleaños, rito que dejaría de suceder cuando conoció Richard y por supuesto a instancias de Maria.

Esa mujer podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

Mary siempre consideró su origen algo extraño desde el momento de la revelación en que William Fitzpatrick no era su padre biológico.

Luego él le habló de cómo conoció a su madre Gayle Rogers pero ni siquiera William sabía quien era el padre de la beba a la que esperaba, solo que murió en la guerra y ella decidió seguir con su vida y no volvió a tratar el tema.

Poco antes de su nacimiento optaron por mudarse a Irlanda cuando se formalizó la relación y ya establecidos en Dublin, fue que se casaron y esperaron ansiosamente el nacimiento de Mary.

Gayle moriría en el parto y William la criaría en la finca.

Mary se graduaría con honores en biología y se unió a SHIELD cuando regresó a los Estados Unidos para averiguar la identidad de su padre.

Justamente este punto consistía principalmente para que ella aceptase trabajar en SHIELD.

A día de hoy el General Nick Fury le debía una respuesta.

A día de hoy, Mary Parker no sabía quien era su padre y dado el pertinente hecho que estaba a punto de ocurrir, nunca se sabría.

En cuanto a Peter, la incógnita seguiría por un tiempo.

Para Richard la cuestión fue un poco más difícil cuando tuvo que enfrentar a su hermano mayor Benjamin y a su reciente esposa May Reilly.

Hubo un tiempo por el que no se hablaron.

Sin embargo la boda pudo curar esa vieja herida y se reconciliaron a pesar de la intromisión de los borrachines de SHIELD durante la recepción en su boda.

Para algunos fue un día épico.

Para May Reilly fue algo de muy mal gusto.

Tanto Richard como Mary sonreían pícaramente al recordar ese día.

Pero había un hecho que marcaría para siempre sus vidas y fue el descubrir el embarazo de Mary.

Peter Benjamin Parker fue una bendición.

Una que sin saberlo lo disfrutarían solo por unos ocho años y ese día acababa de llegar.

A todo eso, Peter Parker, el pequeño niño caminaba alegremente sosteniendo a cada uno de sus padres con cada mano y con una sonrisa de cara a cara que demostraba lo feliz con la situación en la que se encontraba.

El pequeño niño había sido recompensado por su padre con una salida al cine luego de finalizar como el primero en su promoción.

Ya se había hecho tarde y habían perdido un poco la noción del tiempo pero no importaba.

Ellos se encontraban apenas a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar que pensaron simplemente que terminaría en un día normal más para ellos.

Al menos cuando se trataba de vacaciones.

Se podría decir que fueron descuidados, pero la ciudad siempre había sido tranquila para ellos, a pesar del extraño acrecentamiento de personas con poderes especiales o tecnología que lo ponían por encima del límite normal para el ser humano que nunca vieron a un simple ladrón que se dirigía a ellos.

* * *

Herman Schultz, un intento de ingeniero industrial con un historial de fracasos kilométricos se acercó a ellos con el objetivo de robarles todos lo de valor que poseyesen en el momento.

Los había visto por casualidad al salir del cine y creyó que por la forma de vestirse debían de ser acaudalados.

Es entonces cuando Herman se decidió y no perdió tiempo.

Les cortó el paso a sus víctimas.

Para su suerte la calle se encontraba vacía y a nadie le parecía importarle una mierda lo que allí fuese a pasarle.

Mary envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos para protegerlo del inesperado ladrón que los apuntaba con su pistola lista para disparar.

Richard se interpuso delante de ellos para cubrirlos e intentó decirle algo.

Sin embargo, nunca lograría hacerlo.

Herman disparó a quemarropa y Richard Parker encontró su muerte antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Tres disparos certeros directo al pecho acabaron con su vida.

Mary gritó de pena y comenzó a llorar histéricamente mientras que Peter simplemente se quedó congelado.

Herman se impacientó cada vez con el correr de los segundos y trató de mascullar algo que nadie más escuchó o le importó.

Luego se acercó al niño y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza hasta dejarlo desmayado pero no sin dejarle de apuntar todo el tiempo hasta que perdiese la conciencia.

Luego giró simplemente su cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer.

"_Dame el dinero si no quieres que el niño muera"._ Herman no recibió respuesta alguna.

"_Hazlo ahora"._ El grito solo se respondió en forma de llanto.

"_Maldita mujer"._ Herman abandonó la posición de amenaza contra Peter y se dirigió hacia ella con pasos muy lentos.

"_Por favor no mates a mi hijo"._ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Mary Parker pronunciaría en vida.

"_No te preocupes preciosura, no acostumbro a matar mocosos"._ Tras esa respuesta, Herman disparó dos impactos de bala que se incrustaron en la frente.

Mary Parker murió segundos después de ser atacada con la pistola.

Herman Schultz se acercó y revisó los cadáveres.

Tras unos pocos minutos se llevó casi cuatrocientos dólares, dos relojes muy valiosos y dos teléfonos celulares que más tarde se descubrirían que estaban codificados de alguna manera e impedían su utilización, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de botarlos a la basura.

Herman no se volteó para observar a la desecha familia que desangraban sobre la vereda por lo que nunca reparó en que el pequeño niño cuyo futuro lo transformaría en el agente de SHIELD cuyo nombre clave sería Spider y que además para siempre tendría grabada la cara del asaltante y juraría esa misma noche hacer algo al respecto.

Peter Parker tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y fue entonces que descubrió a su madre asesinada de la misma manera que su padre.

Por alguna razón, el delincuente ni se había molestado con él.

Seguramente supuso que al ser un pequeño niño, no representaría problema alguno pero ahora se encontraba solo y a pesar de estar sangrando y que a nadie más le importe su situación, decidió realizar su juramento.

Un juramento de nunca más y realizar todo en su poder para evitar que estas tragedias sucediesen.

Peter Parker sería alguien importante que velaría por la seguridad de los inocentes e impondría la justicia hacia los criminales.

Con los ojos duros y rojos de lagrimar fue como una adolescente, de dieciocho años quien venía tonteando con su novio en el teléfono móvil, lo halló.

La chica de una belleza propia de su edad y de radiante impostura quedó paralizada de la sorpresa ante el horror que había descubierto pero no perdió el tiempo.

Llamó a la policía y espero a que llegaran para contarles la situación.

La chica trató de consolar a Peter con un abrazo maternal.

La policía tardaría unos ocho minutos en aparecer.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora así que espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***En el próximo capítulo, comenzará la carrera de Peter como agente de SHIELD.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. Secret Empire: First

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto en el mundo de los fanfic. A diferencia de mis otras historias centradas en Spider-Man, en esta ocasión será un agente de SHIELD con su propio equipo y bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury.**

* * *

***El universo será solo de Marvel. No existirá crossover con otras series.**

* * *

***A propósito, decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios como por ejemplo en el título y algunas correcciones en la redacción que antes no había notado.**

* * *

***Bueno, espero que les guste y ante cualquier duda, me pueden mandar un PM.**

* * *

"**Agent Spider****"**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Chapter #001'

'Secret Empire: First'

_Creado y Finalizado: 18/05/2014_

_Editado y Corregido: 26/08/2015_

* * *

**H**elmut Zemo observaba tranquilamente como su prisionera dormitaba en la celda que a partir de los últimos tres meses se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

Zemo era en realidad el líder de un grupo terrorista llamado Secret Empire, cuya base secreta de organizaciones se encontraba en Sudamérica. Esta base se ubicada en lo más profundo de la selva brasileña llamada Amazonas cuando la misión a realizar era muy importante.

Por el contrario, para sus operaciones diarias utilizaban la base ubicada en Argentina.

Zemo albergaba un sentimiento de odio contra los Estados Unidos.

La razón se remontaba a la segunda guerra mundial cuando su abuelo Heinrich, el por entonces Baron Zemo apoyaba al régimen nazi y a su líder Adolf Hitler en la conquista de sus enemigos.

Los objetivos de su abuelo era crear armamentos y soldados especiales que sirvieran al Tercer Reich y la familia Zemo se enorgullecía de tamaña confianza.

Sin embargo, todo se vino abajo.

Hitler perdió.

El tercer Reich fue destruido.

La sagrada Alemania sucumbió y su abuelo Heinrich murió.

Incluso el temible Red Skull se dice que pereció poco tiempo después de la guerra.

Lo único que quedó del orgullo de la organización fue el hijo de Heinrich, Hansel.

Hansel Zemo quien escapó a Suiza primero y a Suecia después donde vivió la suficiente hasta que se casó con una mujer de la localidad y tuvo un hijo.

Helmut aprendió todo sobre la historia familiar y juró que la restauraría a su vieja gloria destruyendo a los enemigos, en especial a los Estados Unidos.

Lo único que lamentaba Helmut era que el desgraciado Capitán América, responsable principal de la muerte de su abuelo también había perecido.

La única satisfacción era poder tener su venganza contra Nick Fury, el hijo de Jack Fury y el otro gran responsable de la muerte de su abuelo.

En una mejor perspectiva, Helmut veía con buenos ojos que los hijos de los que empezaron la guerra secreta, diriman las diferencias.

Helmut sabía que sería una misión muy difícil ya que Nick Fury no solo era un militar muy destacado, sino que además dirigía la organización de espionaje y seguridad más importante del mundo.

SHIELD, dependiente de la ONU y con los mejores recursos para realizar lo que se le antoje, aunque claro, ninguno de esos agentes tenía las agallas para realizar su potencial.

A pesar de ello, Helmut Zemo tenía otros rivales en el caso de una probable victoria sobre SHIELD.

Antiguamente, durante la segunda guerra mundial, cuando se creó SHIELD solo existía como contrapartida HYDRA, liderada por el Red Skull.

Zemo sabía que su abuelo era el líder de los proyectos científicos de la organización.

Arnim Zola era el científico favorito tanto del Red Skull como de Adolf Hitler

Wolfgang Von Strucker era el jefe de operaciones de campo.

Zemo sabía que tras la caída de Alemania, HYDRA sufrió un durísimo golpe y estuvo a punto de extinguirse.

Sin su carismático líder, con su principal figura científica muerta y con Anrim Zola desaparecido, toda la responsabilidad recayó en el Baron Strucker quien peleó contra Nick Fury por muchos y legendarios años hasta que finalmente fue atrapado y puesto en la más importante prisión de alta seguridad a principios de los noventa.

Ese fue el segundo gran golpe que sufrió HYDRA y cuando todo el mundo creía que finalmente habían ganado, HYDRA resurgió bajo el mando de una despiadada mujer a la que denominaban Madame Hydra.

Nadie sabía su verdadera identidad y eso no solo molestaba a Nick Fury, sino al propio Zemo también para sus planes.

Es por ello que decidió apartarse y crear el Secret Empire en un lugar alejado del mundo y operar con trabajo de hormiga hasta que todo estuviese listo.

Zemo prefería que SHIELD e HYDRA se destruyeran el único con el otro.

Sería algo sumamente satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, de eso suceder, las otras organizaciones importantes como AIM y The Hand quedarían en libertad de hacer lo que se plazca.

Helmut Zemo no sabía mucho de The Hand, salvo que eran una organización de asesinos ninja japoneses muy despiadados.

También sabía que la organización se remontaba desde una era tan antigua que pocos podían precisar.

No tenía ni idea de quien la lideraba pero que se enfrentaban a una organización rival llamada The Chaste.

Se decía que era la contrapartida de The Hand y venían combatiendo entre sí por muchos siglos.

La otra organización, Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas era dirigida por Arnim Zola y su objetivo era la conquista del mundo a través de la ciencia y la tecnología.

La definición de ellos era sencilla.

Una molestia.

Tal vez debería encargarse de ellos cuando estuviera listo.

De pronto, vio a su prisionera como se despertaba.

Vaya suerte, a lo mejor después de todo este tiempo, finalmente tendría lo que estaba buscando, el proyecto Extremis,

* * *

La autora del proyecto Extremis era nada menos que la doctora Maya Hansen, quien era una verdadera prodigio.

Lamentablemente ya faltaba poco para entregarles a esos terroristas el trabajo de toda su vida.

Ya había perdido toda esperanza y por ello continuaba viviendo día tras día trabajando lo más despacio posible ya que aún a pesar de todo, albergaba la idea de que alguien la iba a rescatar.

Por ello, se levantó, se aseó y se vistió.

Por una situación extraña la imagen de Tony Stark, un antiguo amigo y colega de la Universidad vino a su mente.

Cómo estaba de desesperada que incluso prefería que ese playboy que gustaba de jugar al héroe en una armadura mientras decía llamarse Iron Man se enterase de lo que sucediese y viniese a su rescate.

* * *

Peter Parker miraba hacia el techo, aburrido en su día libre tras la misión donde desbarataron a Black Dagger.

Black Dagger era una organización separatista de HYDRA que quería armar sus propios planes pero obviamente no contaban con los recursos, capacidad ni liderazgo para llevarlo a cabo.

Sin embargo, para no dejar dudas, además de su equipo, Nick Fury envió a la legendaria Black Widow y su compañero Hawkeye para cumplir la misión.

El enemigo no tuvo oportunidad.

Peter Parker era tan solo un miembro de la célula de SHIELD encargada de las misiones.

Sus poderes arácnidos le hacían ideal para las operaciones de campo.

Además que su inteligencia e inventos aportaban excelentes resultados.

Su nombre clave era Spider.

Los otros miembros del grupo eran Venom, Quake y Control.

Venom era nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo colega de la escuela Eugene "Flash" Thompson.

Flash había decidido unirse a los marines tras la graduación y luego aparentemente llegó a la CIA donde también encontró el traje biológico que lo convertía en el Agente Venom.

Con el arreglo entre agencias, Flash pasó a la órbita de Nick Fury y a formar parte del grupo de Peter desde entonces.

Nunca habían sido amigos pero aparentemente Flash maduró lo suficiente y ahora es más que una persona capacitada para realizar cualquier tarea militar.

Control era nada menos que Betty Brant, su misión era quedarse en la casa segura y proveer con todo lo necesario para la misión.

Información, pertrechos, lo que sea.

Betty era una chica inigualable en muchos casos.

Tal vez por ello es que se sentí atraída hacia ella pero aún no había hecho ningún movimiento ya que no quería destruir la química del grupo ni generar problemas.

Quake era el nombre clave para Daisy Johnson, una joven mutante con poderes más que interesantes cuando tenían que derribar o enfrentar a muchos enemigos.

Peter no sabía mucho de ella, excepto que venía muy recomendada por Nick Fury.

Finalmente el líder del grupo se llamaba Jessica Drew, aunque durante las misiones la llamaban Arachne.

Una extraordinaria líder y agente que también poseía poderes de araña muy parecidos a los de Peter.

Jessica era la persona a la que más conocía.

Lo hacía desde pequeño poco tiempo luego de perder a sus padres y se convirtió en su mentor tras descubrir sus habilidades especiales.

Peter consideraba a Jessica como su hermana mayor y fuera del trabajo se comportaban como tal.

De pronto, Peter recibió un llamado de alerta de un reloj especial ubicado en su mano izquierda.

Indicaba una reunión urgente en la sala de guerra de la casa segura y que probablemente había una emergencia o SHIELD tenía una misión importante para ellos.

Peter se levantó y se vistió enseguida para juntarse con sus compañeros.

Finalmente la misión contra el Secret Empire estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto es todo por ahora así que espero que les haya gustado.**

* * *

***Como verán, tenemos la introducción del primer enemigo, el objetivo que desean y obviamente también un poco de información sobre los agentes que acompañan a Peter en el equipo.**

* * *

***También quiero agradecerles los reviews y los favoritos. Me alegra que haya gente que les guste.**

* * *

***En el próximo capítulo, continuará misión de Peter respecto al Secret Empire.**

* * *

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	3. Secret Empire: Second

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto en el mundo de los fanfic. A diferencia de mis otras historias centradas en Spider-Man, en esta ocasión será un agente de SHIELD con su propio equipo y bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury.**

* * *

***El universo será solo de Marvel. No existirá crossover con otras series.**

* * *

***A propósito, decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios como por ejemplo en el título y algunas correcciones en la redacción que antes no había notado.**

* * *

***Bueno, espero que les guste y ante cualquier duda, me pueden mandar un PM.**

* * *

"**Agent Spider****"**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Chapter #002'

'Secret Empire: Second'

_Creado y Finalizado: 09/07/2014_

_Editado y Corregido: 26/08/2015_

* * *

**U**na semana antes de su secuestro, Maya Hansen vivía de la forma más normal que siempre deseo y que finalmente obtuvo.

Ella siempre quiso ser una científica renombrada y el proyecto Extremis apuntaba a ello.

El sueño de su vida que revolucionaría al mundo.

Aunque claro de una manera diferente a la realizada por Tony Stark.

Hablando de Tony Stark, ahora que estaba en su sueño, prefería olvidar todo lo referente al playboy y sus juguetes de Iron Man.

La relación entre ellos obviamente no había terminado de la mejor forma.

Ella fue tan solo una chica más para él y él fue solo un medio para conseguir un fin.

No de la manera en que ella había esperado pero contenta que haya resultado bien.

Después de todo, el reclutamiento por parte de Aldrich Killian supuso la oportunidad de su vida y ella aceptó dejando su vida atrás.

Se enfocó en su trabajo sin remordimiento alguno.

Cinco años de trabajo y esfuerzo sobrehumano valieron sus frutos.

Finalmente Extremis estaba listo pero jamás pensó que saldría mal.

Maya no sabían la forma en que se habían enterado esos terroristas pero entraron y destruyeron todo.

Fue una verdadera masacre.

Ella estaba muy asustada y corrió a esconderse sin saber que estaba pasando.

Luego se enteraría.

El líder de los terroristas le informó que todos estaban muertos.

Eso también incluía a su jefe Killian.

Ella se puso a llorar hasta que le dijeron la razón por la cual estaba viva.

El proyecto extremis había sido destruido completamente en Pharmacomp.

En su último esfuerzo, Aldrich destruyó todo.

Ahora Maya comprendía.

Los terroristas querían que reconstruyera el trabajo de su vida.

Por suerte para ella, llevaría tiempo pero a la vez estaba desesperanzada.

Muy probablemente creían que ella también estaba muerta a causa de la explosión.

De pronto recordó la propaganda televisiva sobre Iron Man y sonrió.

Tony Stark era la última persona a la que esperaba que le rescatase pero hay quienes dicen que la esperanza es lo último que debe perderse.

Maya Hansen no era una persona creyente pero si se salvaba de esta terrible situación y podía evitar que la organización terrorista pusiese sus manos en Extremis, definitivamente se convertiría en una.

* * *

Jessica Drew era una de las agentes favoritas de Nick Fury en SHIELD.

Originalmente hija de unos científicos de HYDRA que experimentaron en ella para convertirla en una agente súperhumana al servicio de la organización terrorista pero que al final terminó por traicionarlos y unirse a SHIELD.

Jessica, al enterarse de la verdad adquirió una aversión extrema por sus padres que la usaron como arma.

También detestaba a su mentora Ophelia Sarkissian y por ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se unió a SHIELD.

No fue fácil.

Su encuentro con Nick Fury fue casi de casualidad.

Ella tenía la misión de matarlo ya que el jefe de SHIELD era el principal obstáculo de HYDRA.

Obviamente el fracaso no fue bienvenido en HYDRA y fue severamente castigada por ello.

Ella entonces decidió vengarse y sabotear la propia base de HYDRA y hacerles pagar por ello.

Irónicamente fue el mismo día que Nick Fury lideró un asalto a la base con el objetivo que capturar al Barón Strucker, lo cual fue un éxito a pesar que Madame Hydra lograse escapar.

La valía de Jessica hacia Fury se demostró cuando atacó a varios agentes de HYDRA que planeaban un escapar.

Fue allí cuando Fury decidió reclutarla y ella aceptó.

A prueba, cuestión lógica.

Jessica fue una excelente adquisición y prontamente con sus poderes, entrenamiento e inteligencia ya podía realizar misiones peligrosas de SHIELD.

Luego de un tiempo, Jessica tuvo la misión más importante de su vida, la de entrenar a un chico huérfano llamado Peter Parker y servirle de mentora.

Ella dudó al principio.

No sabía bien porque Fury la quería a ella en esa misión.

Poco tiempo después tendría su respuesta. Igual que ella, el joven Peter tenía poderes arácnidos.

No exactamente iguales a los de ella pero bastantes parecidos.

Sin padres.

Con poderes.

Ellos con el correr del tiempo formarían un vínculo inigualable.

Dejaron de ser mentor y alumno y pasaron a ser familia.

Especie de hermana mayor y hermano menor.

Además que juntos eran implacables y formaban un excelente equipo.

Sin embargo, ya no era tiempo de recuerdos.

Claro que no, era tiempo de trabajo.

Uno bien difícil.

Esta vez tenían que viajar lejos.

Hacerlo en silencio sin que los descubran y desmantelar una organización terrorista salida aparentemente de la nada.

El equipo especial de SHIELD había averiguado sobre el ataque a Pharmacomp y el secuestro de Maya Hansen.

Luego una serie de pistas los llevaban a Sudamérica donde los agentes locales de SHIELD informaban de un nuevo grupo que buscaba algo grande y que les recordaban a HYDRA en parte por a como se manejaban.

Ni a Jessica ni a Coulson les agradaba la idea.

Sin embargo, Jessica lideraba al grupo de lanza anti terrorista de SHIELD y no tenía el lujo de rechazar la misión.

Finalmente repasó la poca información que tenía.

No le gustaba.

Necesitaban más datos.

Jessica decidió llamar a todo el grupo completo.

Spider, Control, Venom y Quake junto a ella tenían que prepararse para la misión.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora.**

* * *

***Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia puedan preguntarme a través de la mensajería privada.**

* * *

***Como verán, el arco de Secret Empire contra Zemo y con el Extremis en juego apenas ha comenzado.**

* * *

***Será un arco argumental de unos cuatro capítulos más o menos. La idea central está y solo falta pulirlo un poco. Solo espero poder cumplir las expectativas.**

* * *

***Un tema que me olvidé es acerca de los pairing. No está definido pero pueden esperar un triángulo Peter/Betty/Flash aunque seguramente algo más habrá. Este tema no lo tengo definido y prefiero que se vaya desarrollando a través de los capítulos sin forzar absolutamente nada.**

* * *

***Bien, entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

***PD: Aquellos que sean de mi país (Argentina) les deseo un feliz festejo de la fecha de fundación.**

* * *

***Saludos a todos igualmente.**

* * *

***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	4. Secret Empire: Third

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto en el mundo de los fanfic. A diferencia de mis otras historias centradas en Spider-Man, en esta ocasión será un agente de SHIELD con su propio equipo y bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury.**

* * *

***El universo será solo de Marvel. No existirá crossover con otras series.**

* * *

***A propósito, decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios como por ejemplo en el título y algunas correcciones en la redacción que antes no había notado.**

* * *

***Bueno, espero que les guste y ante cualquier duda, me pueden mandar un PM.**

* * *

"**Agent Spider****"**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Chapter #003'

'Secret Empire: Third'

_Creado y Finalizado: 26/10/2014_

_Editado y Corregido: 26/08/2015_

* * *

**A**nthony Stark por primera vez en una semana se había acostado con alguien sin la influencia del alcohol.

Su faceta de playboy le servía perfectamente para acercarse a cualquiera sin que nadie sospechas y pum, obtener los beneficios para su compañía.

Bueno, eso se había acabado cuando se convirtió en Iron Man y sufrió las embestidas de varios agentes que ponían en peligro la compañía de su padre.

El ataque interno de Obadiah Stane, el externo de Justin Hammer y ni hablar del Senador Brandt cuando trató de manipularlo para convertirlo en un arma del gobierno.

Tony no podía darse el lujo de no estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Pepper había tratado de convencerlo hace años y Rhodey ya se había dado por vencido.

Irónicamente ser Iron Man lo convenció de lo contrario.

Esa noche, Tony tenía una reunión con una importante mujer de negocios cuyo trato, de realizarse, beneficiaría enormemente a Industrias Stark.

Claro que le dejaría a Pepper el menudeo.

Ella era buena en esa, de hecho mejor que él.

En cuanto a él, le parecía mejor trabajar a la invitada, la exquisita Rumiko Fujikawa, hija de Kenjiro Fujikawa y futura dueña de Firebrand.

La seducción fue todo un éxito.

Desde un principio se notaba que Rumiko sentía una atracción hacia él.

Tony opinaba que era una mujer muy bonita e inteligente y lo mejor de todo, claramente no poseía malas intenciones.

Obviamente había que investigarla más.

Tanto a ella como a su padre.

En la mañana llamaría a Pepper y a Rhodey para que hiciesen su trabajo.

Sin embargo, el bendito teléfono sonó.

Era Pepper y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Ella ya estaba en el vestíbulo esperándolo.

Tony no le quedó otro remedio más que abandonar a su amante y vestirse con algo aunque sea semi presentable.

Rápidamente se lavó la cara y se aseó un poco.

Pepper no toleraría que fuese un desastre y por el tono de su voz, era algo importante.

Ella no llamaría de otra manera.

Pepper Potts era sin dudas la mejor amiga que un hombre como él podía tener.

* * *

Cinco minutos después Tony estaba listo y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo donde Pepper le esperaba.

Desearía no haberlo hecho.

Pepper no estaba sola.

Dos hombres más la acompañaban.

Su amigo James Rhodes era uno de ellos.

Pasable.

Rhodey solía ponerse fastidioso con él en esas ocasiones pero nunca mal intencionado.

Claro que no, el verdadero problema era la otra figura.

La más importante para él país.

No para él.

Con su rostro impoluto, demasiado serio y con solo una calvicie notoria y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, el director de SHIELD Nicholas Fury estaba frente a él.

Malas noticias.

Bueno, en realidad malas noticias sería algo bueno.

Cuando Fury quería algo de ti, el director de SHIELD no se iba con pequeñeces.

Generalmente auguraba una catástrofe.

* * *

Tony Stark no le erró en su pronóstico.

La noticia que Fury le había dado también lo sorprendido.

Había escuchado de la noticia acerca de Pharmacomp y de la muerte de su líder Aldrich Killian pero que su antigua compañera Maya Hansen se encontraba involucrada, la tomó por sorpresa.

Tony recordaba a Maya como una mujer decidida, inteligente y atractiva.

Las mejores cualidades que podía encontrar en una mujer.

La había invitado en un par de ocasiones pero nunca fue fructífero.

Nunca pasaron de la primera cita.

Él estaba en su faceta de playboy alcohólico y ella quería hacer un nombre por sí misma.

Luego de la universidad nunca la había visto de nuevo, salvo aquella ocasión en la fiesta de Hammer donde entre viejos y nuevos conocidos, hablaron de lo que habían hecho con sus vidas.

Fue en la época previa a Iron Man para Tony y Maya le dijo que había sido seleccionada para trabajar con Killian.

Esta vez quedaron en una relación amigable.

Tony, al pensar en ella, se pudo firme.

Tal vez no le agradaba Fury pero ayudaría en esta ocasión.

Rhodey lo llevaría en el avión hasta Buenos Aires y allí se encontraría con los agentes de SHIELD designados para la misión.

Según la información de Fury, él y uno de los agentes, se infiltrarían en una fiesta de una Baronesa llamada Adelicia Von Krupp, antiguamente de Hungría y conexiones con HYDRA.

Tal vez por ello, es que Fury la tenía como sospechosa de estar detrás del secuestro.

Si Fury tenía razón, el Extremis caído en las manos equivocadas, sería tan peligrosa como dejar un Hulk en manos de los nazis durante la segunda guerra mundial.

Tony prepararía lo necesario y contaría con la armadura para la ocasión.

Iron Man tenía que actuar con cuidado.

Todo el mundo sabía de su identidad y al verlo, sospecharían algo y probablemente lo atacarían.

Tony sabía que era una distracción y la misión de rescate correría a cuenta de los agentes de SHIELD.

Eso no importaba.

Tony consideraba a Maya como alguien que merecía vivir y conseguir completar su sueño.

Lo único malo de todo esto, es que tendría que abandonar a Rumiko.

Lo único bueno es que Pepper estaría para ello y para dirigir la compañía.

Definitivamente, al regresar de Sudamérica le aumentaría el sueldo.

Necesitaba de un as para aplacar la furia de Pepper.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia puedan preguntarme a través de la mensajería privada.**

* * *

***Como habrán visto, otro jugador se une al juego. Uno de mis favoritos, el gran Iron Man, después de todo, que es un arco basado en Extremis sin Tony Stark.**

* * *

***Claro que será el invitado de lujo y tendrá un papel importante en este arco y tal vez en el futuro vuelva aparecer. Sin embargo, por ahora se limitará al argumento de Secret Empire y la búsqueda del Extremis.**

* * *

***Un tema que me olvidé es acerca de los pairing. No está definido pero pueden esperar un triángulo Peter/Betty/Flash aunque seguramente algo más habrá. Este tema no lo tengo definido y prefiero que se vaya desarrollando a través de los capítulos sin forzar absolutamente nada.**

* * *

***Bien, entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

***Saludos a todos igualmente.**

* * *

***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	5. Secret Empire: Final

.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto en el mundo de los fanfic. A diferencia de mis otras historias centradas en Spider-Man, en esta ocasión será un agente de SHIELD con su propio equipo y bajo las órdenes de Nick Fury.**

* * *

***El universo será solo de Marvel. No existirá crossover con otras series.**

* * *

***A propósito, decidí hacer unos pequeños cambios como por ejemplo en el título y algunas correcciones en la redacción que antes no había notado.**

* * *

***Bueno, espero que les guste y ante cualquier duda, me pueden mandar un PM.**

* * *

"**Agent Spider****"**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

*******Disclaimer****: **Los personajes, lugares y demás pertinencias de Marvel no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia. Mi propósito es solo para diversión.

* * *

'Chapter #004'

'Secret Empire: Final'

_Creado y Finalizado: 24/03/2015_

_Editado y Corregido: 26/08/2015_

* * *

**A** Peter el plan no le pareció muy divertido.

Obviamente que Betty los vigilase en todo momento suponía un gran alivio gracias a sus tremendas habilidades pero incluso hasta los mejores planes podían salir mal.

Flash actuaría de apoyo.

Ubicado en una posición estratégica por si algo salía mal y necesitaba una distracción.

Flash era experto en ello.

Tan bueno como lo era como tirador.

Por lo sabido hasta el momento, el objetivo, Maya Hansen se encontraba en un piso subterráneo por debajo de la Mansión de la Baronesa Von Krupp y que sus fiestas y obras de caridad eran una tapadera para sus conexiones con HYDRA.

Jessica, como líder de grupo y Daisy serían las encargadas de ir al subsuelo mientras Betty las guiaba.

Afortunadamente, SHIELD pudo conseguir los planos del lugar mediante las acciones de un doble agente infiltrado entre los hombres de Adelicia.

A su vez, Peter estaría con Tony en la fiesta actuando como su nuevo asistente y atrayendo la atención de todos junto a su "jefe".

A Peter eso no le gustaba.

Tony Stark atraía mucha atención, en especial desde que anunció su faceta como Iron Man pero de alguna manera debía confiar en el General.

Nick Fury sabía lo que hacía, aunque cuando muchos no entendían como operaba la cabeza de SHIELD.

Es por ello que allí estaba en la fiesta, aburrido hasta más no poder pero fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Peter era un hombre de acción y las fiestas no catalogaban como acción.

"_¿Aburrido Señor Reilly?"._ Peter casi se sorprende ante la pregunta de la mujer que posaba enfrente de él.

Peter tardó una milésima de segundo en recomponerse y sonreírle a la mujer y continuar de esa manera la farsa durante la misión.

Benjamin Reilly era el nombre falso que utilizaba para esas ocasiones.

En frente suyo se encontraba Cindy Moon.

Una de las mujeres más atractivas con las que se había encontrado y lamentablemente la asistente de la Condesa Von Krupp.

Sin duda alguna, también miembro de HYDRA o del nuevo grupo separatista que algún gracioso en SHIELD había denominado Secret Empire.

Peter la conoció cuando él y Tony se presentaron ante la anfitriona.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la gentileza.

Sin embargo no confiaba en ella.

Su sentido arácnido no le advertía de peligro proveniente de la muchacha pero su entrenamiento en SHIELD le advertía que de igual manera tuviese cuidado.

"_Solo un poco Cindy"._

"_Le entiendo, tampoco soy una chica de las fiestas"._

"_Encuentro eso difícil de creer"._

Cindy solo sonrió socarronamente. _"Soy muy selectiva pero muy agresiva cuando escogo a mi objetivo"._

"_Eso suena peligroso"._

"_Solo si haces algún movimiento fuera de lugar"._

"_jejeje"._

Cindy volvió a sonreir pero en esta ocasión mucho más placenteramente.

"_Supongo que no le importara si bailamos un poco, ¿no?"._

"_Por eso vine por ti, Ben"._

Tras ello, Peter la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al centro del salón donde la mayoría de las personas bailaban.

Por unos instantes Peter pudo observar a Iron Man flirteando con la Baronesa y alguna que otra amiga de ella.

Eso le molestaba un poco.

Ni siquiera en una misión tan importante como esta, Tony Stark parecía tomarse las cosas en forma seria.

"_Ojos al frente Reilly o te perderás el gran premio"._

Peter volteó su cabeza lentamente para observar a su compañera de baile.

"_¿Cuál gran premio?"._

"_Este"._ Tras esa palabra de cuatro letras Cindy se abalanzó sobre Peter y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

Peter se dejó llevar por la grandiosa sensación y le devolvió el beso.

Cindy tenía razón.

Un gran premio.

No el primer beso que tuvo pero si uno que estaba disfrutando.

Tras separarse los labios de uno de los otros, ellos no dijeron nada y simplemente comenzaron a bailar al son de la música clásica que encumbraba el ambiente.

Tal vez su parte de la misión no sería tan mala después de toda.

Sin embargo, había algo que no tenido en cuenta.

La suerte Parker.

En esos instantes se cortó la luz y se desató el caos.

Vidrios rotos.

Gente gritando.

En pánico.

Extraños que vociferaban al entrar.

Peter trató de fingir la situación.

Todo era parte del plan.

Al volver las luces, diez personas encapuchadas habían tomado a los presentes como rehenes pero Peter sabía mejor.

Esos diez encapuchados eran en realidad diez agentes de SHIELD apostados en Argentina con el objetivo de provocar una distracción suficiente entre los presentes y así darle tiempo a Jessica y a Daisy de realizar su tarea de rescate y destrucción del Extremis.

Peter apretó con fuerza a Cindy y la miró como estaba ansiosa.

Lástima que no podía hacer nada pero no se podía exponer.

De hecho, ni Tony Stark podía hacerlo y eso que todos sabían que él era Iron man.

Lo único malo es que le esperaba una noche larga mientras los falsos delincuentes fingían robarse las pertenencias de los invitados de la Baronesa quien estaba furiosa ya que había prometido seguridad en el proyecto secreto a Zemo y también a sus benefactores.

Sea que fuera esa gente, la estaban arruinando.

* * *

Quince horas después, Peter se encontraba viajando de vuelta rumbo a su país con la satisfacción de haber podido cumplir la misión a la perfección.

Jessica Drew y Daisy Johnson consiguieron rescatar a la Doctora Hansen y destruir el Extremis.

El truco de los falsos delincuentes proliferó como Fury deseaba.

Con el correr de las horas, los benefactores de la Baronesa desconfiaban de sus capacidades.

El equipo estaba entero y nadie había sufrido herida alguna.

Las pertenencias robadas fueron devueltas a la comisaría de la zona con una nota excusando el hecho como una prueba de sus capacidades por parte de una organización secreta nueva.

Por precaución, Nick Fury rotaría de lugar a los agentes que intervinieron y así no corrieran peligro.

El General se tomaba muy en serio el bienestar de sus subordinados.

A nivel personal, Peter se llevó algo más.

El teléfono y la dirección de Cindy Moon en Nueva York.

Peter sonrió.

Tal vez una visita a la muchacha no vendría nada mal.

Siempre podía excusarse en una investigación adicional.

La única desventaja es que tendría que esperar un mes para ello ya que Cindy le avisó, antes de despedirse con otro sonoro beso, que tenía otros planes de trabajo antes de poder regresar a su hogar en los Estados Unidos

Podía esperar y tal vez con suerte también resolvería el asunto con Betty.

* * *

A su vez Cindy Moon estaba en su cuarto de hotel en Buenos Aires esperando la llamada de su contacto.

El timbre del teléfono sonó en el momento apropiado y atendió. Ella debía pasar el informe.

"_Misión Cumplida"._

Cindy explicó lo sucedido acerca de como SHIELD desbarató la operación de Zemo con el Extremis y arruinó la reputación de la Baronesa Von Krupp en el bajo mundo.

"_No tienes porque felicitarme, el trabajo fue sencillo"._

A Cindy no le gustaban los halagos vacíos.

"_En un mes, regresaré a Nueva York y comenzaré a salir con Peter Parker"._

"…"_._

"_No. No tiene la menor idea de quien soy y que sé quien es él"._

"…"_._

"_Cuando termine con él, estará listo para unirse a nosotros"._

"…"_._

"_Nunca he fallado antes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fallaré ahora"._

Tras ello, su interlocutor dijo algunas palabras más y colgó.

Cindy hizo lo mismo sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Tras ello, se desvistió y decidió tomar un baño de agua caliente.

Hoy dormiría placenteramente.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, cualquier duda o sugerencia puedan preguntarme a través de la mensajería privada.**

* * *

***Como siempre en este mundo de espías, las cosas no son tan simples. Sip, la misión fue un éxito y desbarataron la operación de Zemo pero esto no quiere decir que haya terminado.**

* * *

***Como habrán visto, tuvimos un cameo de Iron Man y no les extrañe ver más héroes de Marvel en capítulos posteriores.**

* * *

***Respecto a porque no describí la parte del rescate. Simple. Este fanfic es descripto desde el punto de vista de Peter y salvo ocasiones especiales, solo tendremos lo que él sabe o lo que le dicen.**

* * *

***A propósito, ¿qué opinan de la aparición de Cindy Moon? ¿Para quién creen que trabaja? No se preocupen, en su momento llegará su arco y los problemas que le generarán a Peter.**

* * *

***El próximo capítulo de este fanfic será como una especie de intermedio, entre lo que fue este arco y el siguiente. El intermedio se titulará: "Amazing Spider Woman" con la aparición de Julia Carpenter como invitada principal y también con las apariciones de su hija Rachel y de John Jonah Jameson y los miembros del Dailly Bugle.**

* * *

***Bien, entonces nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

* * *

***Saludos a todos igualmente.**

* * *

***Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
